Television distribution systems today broadcast numerous programs, as well as other audio-visual content, via cable, satellite, and Internet streaming channels. Many public establishments include multiple televisions, monitors, or projection systems that simultaneously provide many different such programs concurrently for the enjoyment of their clientele. Often, these video devices are placed in relatively close proximity to each other, or are placed in the same room, so that any patron of the establishment may elect to view any of multiple video devices from a single vantage point.
To avoid the confusion arising from each video device outputting different audio simultaneously, many establishments mute or drastically lower the volume of video devices. Some establishments instead increase the audio volume of a single video device perceived to be have the most popular programming while muting or lowering the volume of other devices. To assist users in understanding the missing or difficult to discern audio content, establishments typically enable captions or subtitles on video devices to display text as a partial substitute for the missing audio.